


Resist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Firewhiskeyfic's Inauguration Edition which was held on January 20th.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firewhiskeyfic's Inauguration Edition which was held on January 20th.

"I never imagined we'd end up with someone as inept as Fudge as minister again," Ron said and took another pull off his bottle of ale. "There's not enough alcohol in the world to get us through this."

"Inept doesn't do the man justice," Hermione said, her face the picture of disgust. "What do you think, Harry?"

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters." Harry eyed the wanted poster on the wall behind his desk. "I didn't give up then," he said quietly, "and I won't give up now."

"There's the Harry Potter we know and love." Ron raised his bottle toward Harry. "Where do we start?"

"How's your Russian, Ron?" Hermione asked, riffling through a stack of parchment on Harry's desk. 

"I know how to say 'toilet paper.'" Ron grinned.

Harry laughed. "Really, what more do you need to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used were: Ministry of Magic, Fudge, "there's not enough alcohol". I was aiming for 144 words in tribute to 144 character tweets.


End file.
